The Avengers (paulodejesus18 version)
The Avengers is a parody of Marvel's Avengers Plot The Asgardian Meowth encounters Skeletor, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Sontaran. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract,2 a powerful energy source of unknown potential, Skeletor promises Meowth an army with which he can subjugate Earth.Chris Redfield, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D, and his lieutenant Agent Jill Valentine arrive at a remote research facilityduring an evacuation, where physicist Dr. Ash Ketchum is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Carl Karl explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a wormhole, allowing Meowth to reach Earth. Meowth takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Ash Ketchum and several agents, including Agent P, to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Chris Redfield reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". Agent Pinky is sent to Calcutta to recruit Dra. Fluttershy to trace the Tesseract through itsgamma radiation emissions. Carl Karl visits Phineas to have him review Ash Ketchum's research, and Chris Redfield approaches Pegasus Seiya with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. In Stuttgart, Agent P steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power while Meowth causes a distraction, leading to a confrontation with Pegasus Seiya, Phineas, and Agent Pinky that ends with Meowth's surrender. While Meowth is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Pikachu, his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him, hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After a confrontation with Phineas and Pegasus Seiya, Pikachu agrees to take Meowth to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier. There Meowth is imprisoned while Fluttershy and Phineas attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Avengers become divided, both over how to approach Meowth and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extraterrestrials. As the group argues, Agent P and Meowth's other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Fluttershy to transform into Saddle Rager. Phineas and Pegasus Seiya try to restart the damaged engine, and Pikachu attempts to stop Saddle Rager's rampage. Agent Pinky fights Agent P, and knocks him unconscious, breaking Meowth's mind control. Meowth escapes after killing Carl Karl and ejecting Pikachu from the airship, while the Saddle Rager falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. Chris Redfield uses Carl Karl's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Phineas and Pegasus Seiya realize that for Meowth, simply defeating them will not be enough; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Meowth uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a wormhole above Flynn Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. The Avengers rally in defense of New York City, the wormhole's location, but quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon Earth. Fluttershy arrives and transforms into Saddle Rager, and together he, Pegasus Seiya, Phineas, Pikachu, Agent P, and Agent Pinky battle the Sontaran while evacuating civilians. Saddle Rager finds Meowth and beats him into submission. Agent Pinky makes her way to the wormhole generator, where Ash Ketchum, freed of Meowth's control, reveals that Meowth's scepter can be used to shut down the generator. Meanwhile, Chris Redfield's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Midtown Manhattan. Phineas intercepts the missile and takes it through the wormhole toward the Sontaran fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the Sontaran mothership and disabling their forces on Earth. Phineas's suit runs out of power, and he falls back through the wormhole just as Agent Pinky closes it. Phineas goes into freefall, but Saddle Rager saves him from crashing to the ground. In the aftermath, Pikachu returns Meowth and the Tesseract to Asgard, while Chris Redfield expresses confidence that the Avengers will return if and when they are needed. In a mid-credits scene, the Skeletor confers with his master, Tirek about the failed attack on Earth. In a post-credits scene, the Avengers eat in silence at a shawarma restaurant. Characters * Phineas/The Beak - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Pegasus Seiya - Captain America * Fluttershy/Saddle Rager - Bruce Banner/Hulk * Pikachu - Thor * Agent Pinky - Black Widow * Agent P - Hawnkeye * Meowth - Loki Laufeyson * Carl Karl - Phill Colson * Jill Valentine - Maria Hill * Ash Ketchum - Erik Selvig * Chris Redfield - Nick Fury * Isabella - Pepper Potts * Princess Luna - J.A.R.V.I.S * Skeletor - The Other * Tirek - Thanos Category:The Avengers Movie Spoof Category:Paulodejesus18 Category:Marvel spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs